The goal of this research project is to develop and study a new kinetic radiation-induced carcinogenesis model in two radiation environments, namely, at Earth (low and high-LET radiation), and outside Earth's magnetic field (deep space). First, we shall focus our study in deep space where a deadly radiation coming from protons and high energy ions prevails. Second, the proposed carcinogenesis model wilt be modified to include the effects of microgravity. As an application, we shall estimate astronauts' survival curves in an interplanetary travel from the Earth to Mars. Experimental data for this research project will be collected from MARIE (aboard the Odyssey's spacecraft, actually orbiting Mars); and the results obtained in a sedes of ongoing experiments carried out at the National Space Biomedical Research Institute.